Taking Over Me
by HaloHunter89
Summary: [AU No ZA prompt. Mac/OC/Daryl] Holly can't help the things she is thinking despite where she is in her life. She can't help the things she does that lead her straight to where she is. She knew that no matter what they'd end up here anyways.


**Well well well here we are misssss LucyVanPolevault. I hope you enjoy your prompt. If I missed errors and typos well...damn. lol **

She watched out her window as the two of them laughed hauling more stuff from the bed of the truck the rest of the men moving around them shaking their heads. It was easy to see which of the two of them was more out going as the other only shook his head giving tiny smirks to the louder of the two. Her watching them had started small and had grown the longer they were here.

Toddy had wanted a new deck built on to the house before the fourth of July and who was she to tell him he was wasting more money. Let him. It was all for show anyways. She huffed at her own thoughts knowing that it was the same for her and that the man in question didn't really love her. She was a trophy to be set up on a mantle to show off to his friends and co workers.

Holly walked towards the back porch packing a pitcher of ice tea and enough ice to make sure they were all cooled down. The loud of the two seen her first and the way his eyes ran over her was like sin melting over her leaving burning path that the ice of his brothers eyes cooled and soothed. Holly smiled at them and where Mac was lecherous almost it his brother was shy and blushed looking off and lifting more wood to where they needed it.

She felt a flush of heat hit her as she watched them and she seen the other brother arch a brow at her blatant ogling of his brother.

"What're you doin' Mrs. Holly?" He spoke to her walking over.

Setting her tray down with the ice tea she motioned to it, "It's hot as blazes out here."

He nodded and she smiled at him. He turned whistling signalling the other two men besides his brother to come over. His brother just shook his head and kept working. She watched the ire in his brothers eyes flash and he snapped his fingers again. She watched the challenge in their eyes as they eyed each other and again that flash of heat raced up her body.

"Daryl get the fuck over here and quit being a dick." His voice was harsh and the southern twang to it showed more.

Daryl huffed and pulled himself up from what he was doing and started walking towards them. She'd never seen a man who could walk like these two. Lead with their hips but their upper bodies making you feel like you were smothering. It was almost too much and she had a moment of guilt for her thoughts on these two. She grimaced and shook her head, Todd wasn't in the least bit faithful so why should it matter.

Daryl took the glass she offered him and he nodded at her in thanks. The other men drank theirs down quickly and disappeared finishing up the delivery. SHe knew enough to know that the actual two who were going to be building the porch were the brothers. Todd had specifically asked for them when he'd called Dixon and Sons Construction.

Mac was leaning back watching the men carefully his eyes always tracking and knowing. Daryl met her eyes briefly before he finished his drink and he was back over with the men. Mac set his glass down and winked at her, "Be good Mrs. Holly." Something in his voice had her body tightening and he gave her a knowing look before he was jumping down next to his brother.

He was speaking quick and low to him his body pressed against him. Daryl's eyes lifted to hers and he gave her an appraising look that had her breathing deepening as she gathered the dishes. They were going to be the death of her.

* * *

><p>Three days. Three days and Todd hadn't even bothered to come home from whatever whore house he was slumming this time. She wasn't worried about catching anything from him though. Hell they hadn't had sex in months. She hadn't felt like she was in a relationship in over a year and that was sad for how long they'd really been married.<p>

The sounds of doors shutting had her looking out the window and seeing Mac and Daryl walking up her driveway. Daryl was buttoning a shirt his hair wet as Mac laughed walking behind him. He kept catching Daryl's shirt and messing up his attempts at buttoning it. She got a flash of his stomach and found herself walking straight towards the back yard.

Three days of her watching those two was like a living hell. A living hell of her own lust filled desires churning in her gut. She was tense and no matter how much she had tried she couldn't get herself to climax last night. It only added to her tension and she knew the cause was these two.

She came out the back door seconds before she realized she hadn't changed from the clothes she slept in. Daryl's eyes were on her first and she watched his eyes widen before he averted his eyes. Mac wasn't near as subtle nor did he look away.

"Something wrong?" he questioned.

Holly shook her head but wasn't sure if it came out a nod or a shake. She felt confused and wanted to say something, anything but wasn't sure what it was. She felt like she was dripping with sin and they were going to clean her up. She licked her lips and took a step forward.

Mac gave her a smile that lit her on fire all over and she started walking quicker, "Gonna stop you right there." He motioned to her. "Better think long and hard about what your about to do woman."

Daryl chuckled but she couldn't see his face. Mac looked back at him, "Hey fuck you asshole I'm not always a piece of shit."

"Just most of the time right?" Daryl looked at him.

Mac spun and caught Daryl's shirt leaning in and speaking low to him again. Holly watched them her breathing changing. She was sure of what she wanted but knew that he wasn't going to believe her, if he did she didn't think Daryl would anyways.

* * *

><p>The day felt like it was dragging by as they worked outside. The sounds of saws, hammers, and their dirty banter back and forth teasing her. She wanted to go out there to be around them. It felt nice to have a man or men to look at her like that. It made her feel like she was more than someone to set and wait to know if her husband was even in the country or coming home. She felt admired and desired.<p>

The day was closing out and she heard Mac's deep laugh as Daryl said something. She walked to the door watching them and seen Daryl look at her as Mac kept laughing setting stuff in the truck. The deck was done and she felt a pang of loss and found herself curious if she decided to destroy it if they'd come back.

"Whatever Mac you couldn't sell pussy on a troop train." Daryl chuckled.

Mac rounded on him his eyes going to Holly, "Why the fuck would I get rid of it when I love pussy?"

Mac started walking up the steps towards her and she felt her heart slam into her ribs taking her breath. She was never more sure than in that moment of what being hunted felt like. He was stalking her with more than just his movement. His eyes were everywhere and all over at once and she welcomed the feeling. She wanted to feel something. She was pushed back against the sliding glass door seconds before her feet left the ground.

His mouth was like fire against hers all burning and sin as he claimed her own mouth. She moaned her hands sinking into his hair and jerking hard causing him to grunt as her legs wrapped around his waist.

She wasn't aware of them moving through the house until her back met the smooth texture of her couch and he broke the kiss. She knew her mouth was bruised and smiled up at him. He was looking at her with a hunger in his eyes that was almost dangerous, more primal than she'd ever seen. She had no doubts that this man was a danger when he wanted to be.

"Daryl." Mac's voice was a command and she didn't even hear him move but he was there seconds later.

He looked her over and she felt her chest heaving from that look alone. They were twins or damn perfect look alike one but so different. Daryl was a cool breath of fresh air where Mac was fire and danger. They were the counterpoint to the other and she just so happened to be baiting them both. Setting up she pulled her shirt over her head and smiled at the look they both gave her. She didn't bother with a bra earlier and set back on her elbows looking at them.

Mac spun looking at Daryl and she watched closely her breathing slowing almost to the point she was holding it. He jerked Daryl to him and kissed him roughly almost dragging him down on her. She took a deep breath almost choking watching these two fight for control and felt every bit of moisture in her mouth dry up as her entire body wanted nothing more than to climb right onto both of them.

Mac gripped her wrist the same time Daryl did as if reading her mind and she was hauled up towards them both. She moved without prompting and she tried to focus as both of their mouths moved over her. She didn't wait for permission. She wasn't asking. She was done with asking. She knocked Mac back suddenly and he fell on his back and she straddled his hips her hands jerking his belt open.

"Off, all of it now." She nearly growled.

He smiled at her and she got his jeans open and he arched his hips and his pants were jerked down quickly. She turned to Daryl and nearly ripped his shirt in her haste to have it off him. She pulled him closer by his belt and was already opening and she felt Mac's laugh rumble through his body as she got his brothers belt open and shoved his pants down his hips.

Looking up through her lashes at Daryl she found his eyes watching her intently that same animal hunger there. It was the danger she seen in Mac's but there was still something primal about these two. She ran her hand down the length of him and watched as the muscles in his stomach tightened. Mac set up suddenly his hand coming over hers and making her grip him tighter. Daryl groaned and his head tipped back and she felt the rough scraped of Mac's goatee over her shoulder as his hand roughly kneaded her breast.

Leaning forward she ran her tongue over Daryl and he hissed through his teeth and met her eyes. Mac's hand sunk in her hair suddenly and making her take more of Daryl in her mouth quicker. He hit the back of her throat and Mac held her there.

"This is what you wanted right Holly?" Mac's voice was rough in her ear, "Wanted to be fucked and used?"

She moaned around Daryl and he growled his hips bucking and Mac pulled her back letting her breathe. She met his eyes and rolled her hips wanting him and feeling that ache get to a fever pitch. He shredded the small bottoms she had on and unceremoniously lifted her briefly his fingers sliding over her before he lined himself up with her and was inside her without warning.

He growled and pulled her down roughly into him her eyes slamming shut at the feeling. He was bigger than any man she'd been with before and wasn't holding back. She breathed deeply through her nose and felt that ache starting again. Daryl stepped away from her and she reached for him causing them both to chuckle. He set down away from her his eyes going to them both. She looked down to Mac and despite him being on the bottom he was clearly in charge as he moved her body the way he wanted.

"Such a needy little whore brother." Mac growled looking at her before his eyes went to Daryl, "Should feel how tight she is."

Daryl smiled and her eyes ran over him and down to where his cock jutted out hard and wet from her mouth. Licking her lips she pleaded with her eyes desperate for them both. Mac set up suddenly and she was knocked back on her back him looming over her slamming into her harder. She moaned as her knees were almost pressed into her shoulders his grip on her thighs bruising.

He snarled something and then she was blinking and breathing harshly as he thrust through her orgasm. She felt like she couldn't breathe and the sound of her own heart was so loud in her ears she felt like everything was in a tunnel. When her world finally righted she was met with Daryl's cool eyes studying her face. She gave him a smile as she pushed her hair from her face.

Mac's hand slid up her back and she was pushed more over Daryl her knees coming down on each side of his hips. She moaned as she felt him being line up with her and the way Daryl was kneading and massaging her breast. He was more gentle than Mac but the sharp pinches he delivered every so often had her body clenching around him as she sunk down. She knew what Mac going to do before he ever touched her and she pressed herself down into Daryl's chest and they both chuckled. He spent very little time getting her ready before he was inside her, he spent even less time letting her adjust before his hand came around gripping her hair and throat forcing her to lift up. Her hands planted on Daryl's chest, nails biting into him roughly as Mac forced her to arch her body as he slammed into her.

She keened low in her throat her eyes watching Daryl below her and the way the muscles rolled and moved. As he moved into her Mac was pulling out and it was creating an intense build up in her body. Daryl's hip thrusting was pushing her back into his brother while Mac's was forcing her down into Daryl harder. He wasn't messing around and she felt him start bearing down on her lower back forcing her down onto Daryl harder barely giving either room to move.

Daryl growled and Mac chuckled darkly behind him, "Got something to say?"

"Fuck you." Daryl snapped.

Mac slapped her ass hard and she watched Daryl's eyes watching what his brother was doing. She couldn't see Mac and it was driving her crazy. Daryl's hand dropped down between them and his fingers started circling her clit causing her start gasping and beg for more. She wasn't sure how long she'd been begging but when Mac let her throat go she collapsed on Daryl and then they really started moving. Her orgasm felt like it was never going to stop and she watched their mouths crashed over her shoulder unable to even get her breathing even.

Mac's him slammed into her so hard her entire body bucked and she almost yelped but Daryl's arms were locked around her. She was panting feeling as Mac's body jerked against her and he throbbed and groaned against her. His head was against her back his hips pressed into her roughly. She could still feel Daryl hard in her but both of their weight was bearing down on him.

Mac stepped back and dropped back on the couch pulling her with him. She mourned the loss of both of them and her eyes locked onto Daryl again. Licking her lips her hand grasped him and he set up on his elbows watching her as her mouth slid down his length. She was in Mac's lap and sucking his brothers dick and smiled around the cock in her mouth at the thought. Daryl noticed the smile and his lips upturned at the side and his eyes flashed as he pushed her hair from her face. She watched every muscle in his stomach and his legs tensing as he got closer and she moaned around him feeling Mac's fingers already teasing her causing her to draw close to her own orgasm again.

Daryl set up suddenly and pulled her off him and Mac pulled her had away from Daryl. His own replaced her and she watched in fascination as Mac's hand tighten around Daryl causing his hips to arch. He grunted and his eyes stayed locked with hers. It didn't take long before Mac had him at the edge and she was pushed forward. Both were panting watching as Daryl came and painted her tan skin before her own mouth had started cleaning him up as he let go of her hair and dropped back on the couch.

* * *

><p>She smiled at how easy they made things and kept it from being awkward. She also had an internal laugh as she realized that Todd's favorite place to kick out nap had been soiled. They'd fucked her from one end of and over it more times than she could count. A lot of things could be said for those two and stamina, lots of stamina was one.<p>

Daryl was buttoning his shirt his hair wet stuck to his forehead. She wasn't sure if she'd see them again or if anything like this would ever happen for her like this. She watched as Mac slapped his hands away and buttoned his shirt deftly causing Daryl to scowl and slap Mac's hands from him. She was sure she'd never get over watching them and she would never forget this day that was for sure.

Mac looked over at her and raised a brow and she smiled. She had just pulled her panties back on and her shirt not bothering with anything else. Daryl looked over and she smiled at them.

"I don't know what to say."

Daryl snorted and Mac gave her a weird look, "Who the hell says you need to say anything?"

"Dick." Daryl groused.

Holly stepped forward and eyed them smiling. She grabbed them both hugging them and kissing them roughly before stepping back. "If I just happen to mess the deck up well I guess you all will have all kinds of work to do."

Mac chuckled and Daryl huffed, "Don't fuck the deck up."

Mac nodded along with Daryl, "Yeah if you want fucked all you have to do is call anyways. Saves time and work."

Holly nodded and smiled and followed them outside as the sunset. She was watching them as they walked away. She felt like she'd run a marathon for the entire week without stopping. Those two were the best work out she'd ever had. She smiled to herself and ran her hand over the marks she knew were going to start showing up soon on her skin. Daryl slapped Mac in the back of the head as they got to the truck and jerked the keys from his hand. Mac was glaring and both turned looking at her before getting in the truck and disappearing.

Walking down into the living room she eyed the couch and considered cleaning the couch...considered. Fuck Todd. Let him lay and sprawl out in her favorite memory. She sure as hell was going too.


End file.
